


Her Wish

by Time_Testudinem (Turtle)



Category: Life on Mars (UK), Top Gear (UK)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-29
Updated: 2008-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle/pseuds/Time_Testudinem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TCG wants a new friend to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to use the warnings on this story, because I refuse to believe the Test Card Girl is even human, much less a little girl, no matter how she appears. Still, the image is there, so here is the warning. However, there are no explict images in this story, too short.

She was so tired. Sam Tyler had to be the most aggravating man on the planet. He just wouldn't listen to her. He yelled, he swore, he got all emo-pathetic and cried, but he never shut up long enough to listen. She was just so tired of it. She was only trying to help.

Sometimes she wished that the universe would bring her someone new. Someone quiet and strong who would hold her the way she wanted to be held. Someone who could help _her_ for a change; make her feel alive.

She had her head in her hands when he appeared. Tall and silent, all in white, with images of a fiery crash of speed and steel dancing around him. He looked at her sitting there, tired and lonely, and gathered her in his arms, stroking her back to offer comfort that he had no words to express.

She buried her face in his chest breathed in his warmth and, for a moment, was content. Then with a sly smile she moved her hands. Palming nipples through tightly stretched fabric and eliciting a shudder from her silent companion. As her hands slipped lower, she vowed to make this one _want_ to stay.


End file.
